Bubbles
by Subaru Shojo
Summary: A Yonna moment. A little pointless fic. Bubbles? YohxAnna? R


Bubbles

Author notes: In this fic, Yoh has been the shaman king for 1 year. This is a little fic about a moment between the Shaman King and his soon-to-be wife. Some OCCness maybe found, so I warned you.

¡Pop!

He half smiled as the object of his fascination popped between his eyes. He was lying down on his stomach yawning miserably. He looked at the bottle in front of him and sank the threaded stick on it. The bored child stirred the stick and then took it out from the bottle.

A smooth blow was all he needed to make another bubble, a fragile little bubble that was floating towards the orange sky. He smiled at his handiwork and decided to sit up and watch it closely.

He took the bottle again and made the same procedure all over again. Now dozens of bubbles were waving through the air.

A big one was flying slowly over his head; a genuine smile crossed his face. But then a slim finger dared to end its life, and it popped soundly. Yoh's face fell, and a half smile climbed up again as the shaman recognized the murderer's finger.

"Hi Anna!" He stared at her, expecting another reprimand for his laziness.

"Have you done your katas?" She crossed her arms as she arched a brow waiting for a negative answer.

Nod.

Her brow fell and formed a frown.

"Your 200 kilometer run?" her voice hissed. Yoh's smiled cracked a little.

Nod.

"Cleaned all the futons for spring brake housework?" Her brow went up again. Yoh heaved a sigh as a lithe smile spread across his features.

Nod.

"Dinner?" Her lips were a mere line. Yoh looked at her once again and offered a sweet knowing smile.

"Yep. I let it on the fridge to keep it tasty. I didn't know when you were coming back so I did everything all ready." He said calmly.

Her arms tensed, since when had she become so predictable? She didn't dare to ask; she didn't want to know. She leaned on the nearest wall and relaxed a little bit.

"You haven't done your 200 push ups, have you?" She said bluntly. She still had tricks below her hand; she knew him too well. And it was time for Yoh to start gaping for a lame excuse. He hated push ups.

"You still need training." she started not looking at him directly. 

_If not, for what am I useful? I'm only good at training him, but there's nothing beside it._

"Even if you're the Shaman King, you just can't lay your ass all the day. You have to keep in shape so your furyoku keeps in balance."

_I can't be his wife, I can only be his coach… to train him, to cheer him up, there's nothing left_. Her eyes fell.

The shaman king looked at her in mild understanding. He took his bubble bottle, took the stick out of it, and blew some bubbles towards her.

"What are you doing?!" Anna scowled at him menacingly. A sheepish grin was her only response. She turned her sight to another point.

"Stop acting like a kid. I don't want a kid as a husband. Tomorrow you'll do 50 push ups more," The itako puffed. Another bubble popped on her nose.

"Yoh!" She gasped angrily looking at him threateningly. "If you want to do bubbles go and do the laundry then!" 

The boy only muffled some laughter before throwing more bubbles.

This time the bubbles didn't pop. The bubbles just bounced in her face as if they were unbreakable.

"What the…" she whispered as she pinched one, not breaking even a bit. She turned totally to look at her fiancée; he was blowing  more bubbles, which they weren't popping they were just bouncing from every corner.

"Yoh! Don't waste your furyoku in nonsense!" She stamped her feet on the wooden door. Yoh shrugged and closed his eyes smiling hopelessly.

"There's nothing to spend it on nowadays. So I guess I don't mind using a bit." the shaman said wisely, slowly blowing some of the 'magic' bubbles. He was right, but yet again, what if there was no use to spend time with her?

She shook her head, discarding those thoughts, maybe they were nonsense and maybe they weren't. She didn't care as long as he was by her side, anything else mattered.

"Com' un! Aunna! Blouw sum boubbles!" He was talking strangely, and her eyes moved his direction. He was standing up, grabbing a big fat bubble onto his face, making him talk strangely.

_He's still a kid and since he still acts as one, he'll need me. _

The icy itako smiled inwardly. The she pushed that bubble where Yoh was leaning on. And as the law of gravity says: everything that goes up ends up coming down.

 Down the shaman went, crashing loudly onto the floor. She wanted to laugh at that moment, but she had forgotten how to.

To her shock, Yoh didn't retort or growl, blaming her but smiled boyishly at her, all his face red and swollen. She had to bite her lip at the picture. Her gaze again followed the falling night. 

The silence fell between them, maybe he fainted or something, to her surprise she wasn't enjoying the sudden silence in the atmosphere there were just only a few crickets and wind whistles speaking to them. 

She turned around, and before she could say something about getting inside for dinner, she found herself plastered in the soapy substance. Yoh was plastered in the bubble too; both of their faces were pushing the bubble between them.

"Youh! Toake this thingo out offa muh faiz!"  She babbled, not being able to speak well. He only grinned at her through the bubble surface. He had his hands on both sides of her head, leaning on the bubble and pressing it against her face next to the wall.

The itako could just kick him there and make him move, but the closeness was freezing her limbs. It was a huge bubble, but it was also resistant so they were just inches apart between the soapy sphere. 

Then he began to rock his head bouncing on the bubble looking like a complete retard. Still he was laughing; he often smiled but rarely laughed. Why was that? She wondered. Maybe he was just bored of having a normal life with her.

Then she felt she was lacking something. Her eyes went wide. AIR! That stupid bubble was suffocating her, and her fiancée, the retard, was still bouncing on the bubble as a three year old.

Her eyelids began to fall as his laughter smoothed her. And then everything began to darken. 

His eyes shot wide as she saw her eyes closing. He was suffocating her with his stupid games! Involuntarily he bounced again , and the big fat bubble broke making him fall into her. 

When she received more oxygen here eyes widened seeing her fiancée, flying with 'wide terror eyes' towards her. All the distances were closed and with just a movement their faces _would have touched._

But they didn't. A mere gasp and their faces would be one. But he was trembling; his hands were sweating as hell while his fiancée was looking at him with a shocked expression. He was scared. Scared of almost killing her and scared of touching her.

As his mind screamed; 'Move moron! Step out!' her heart beat; 'Don't go away'.

"I'm…I'm…sorry." With every letter he whispered his lips almost touched hers, making her shudder. His hot breath was making her ill somehow, her stomach ached and her chest throbbed. Why didn't he just move away? Why was he torturing her like that?

_Only his coach, a coaching wife…_ She started to think about something else. 

_Dinner! We have to warm… Why is he always this warm? No! Dinner! We must go to eat … mouths … don't talk or you'll be… kissing … just…_

"Kiss me…" a light almost soundless whispered escaped from her lips, giving away her train of thoughts. Her eyes widened as well as her fiancée's. He didn't hear it right? RIGHT?!

And without knowing it, they were drawn to each other…whispering into the others' mouth.

Se finite.

For meemee (My beta! Thank you!!! (suu bows hundreds of times) I'm nothing without your help.)

Thank you for reading this little pointless fic.


End file.
